


（待授权）Providengce -12-

by MollyChen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyChen/pseuds/MollyChen





	（待授权）Providengce -12-

Chapter 12:What Draco Malfoy Revealed

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry慢慢醒来，花了一些时间环顾Draco给他准备的卧室，然后摇了摇头。  
这是一个陌生的地方，主要是因为这儿太冷了，不符合他的习惯。可能在Draco的祖先们看来大理石墙壁和大理石地板都是极佳的，但当他走在二楼并且俯视一楼时，Harry不由得瑟缩了一下。他昨晚才变了一堆的红色的地毯和帷幔来遮盖住它们。  
窗户像他睡的床一样大，床大得Harry睡在里面感觉很荒谬。他站起来，慢慢地朝窗户旁走去。他前一天晚上还没来得及好好看看，因为Draco带他参观庄园的时候已经天黑了。但现在阳光照射进庄园，面前的景色在他看来显得生机勃勃。  
我真的爱Draco吗？他一边想，一边把一只胳膊肘靠在窗台上，凝视着外面。我以为我爱着他，但也许是他的面具一直在欺骗我，甚至连我以为我爱他的部分都只是他面具的一部分。也许对麻瓜的同情从来不是他行善的动机。也许他试图与人共处，只是为了以后报复他们。我真的不知道，我似乎不应该向他索取那么多，如果我爱他。  
他完全沉浸在他的思绪里，以至于他花了一点时间才集中在窗外的景致上。当他意识到窗外的风景有多美时，他用力地眨了眨眼，把心神都放到了上面。  
窗外是一座花园，花园被四周玻璃墙包围，但向天空敞开来。Harry发现天气不自然的美，但与奴役家养精灵相比，召唤阳光无疑是一种更符合道德的纯血魔法。蕨类植物爬上了玻璃墙的边缘；卷须缠绕在棚架上，巨大的下垂的红花将花瓣撒向阳光。Harry可以看到在各类植物和他想坐过去的阴凉长椅之间有一条蜿蜒的小道。  
即使用力吸气，他也闻不到植物的气味，但没关系，他能想象出它们的味道，都是些很怡人的香气。  
当他继续凝望，全神贯注，注意到有蓝色、黄色、紫色还有银色的花，衬着红色的花，他还看到一个人坐在一张长凳上。Harry皱了皱眉头，又凑近看了看，那个背影显然是一个留着长长银白色头发的女人。他吞了吞口水。Draco有没有和Harry不认识的人一直住在一起？他以为他知道Draco的一切，但事实证明他错了。  
然后那女人抬起头，把脸倾向阳光那一侧，他认出了她，是Narcissa Malfoy。Harry松了口气，摇了摇头，为自己的嫉妒感到羞愧。她的脸色苍白，残留着久经磨难的痕迹，她的手颤抖着，仿佛得了麻瓜们的那种会发抖的病。  
噢，当然。我忘了，Draco把她从圣芒戈接出来后他们就住在一起。  
然后Draco出现了，沿着一条从房子里走出来的小路走进花园。他靠在长凳的后面，虽然他母亲看起来有点紧张，但她还是高兴地、自信地把头转向他。Draco开始和她说话，他的手时不时地抚摸过她的头发。他的神情放松到Harry在印象中从未见过的程度，他觉得观察Draco多长时间都无所谓。  
但他还是看到了它的痕迹。譬如当Draco带着他的母亲出院，保护她不受记者的伤害时；当魔法部坚持强迫Pansy Parkinson进入监狱，因为她建议把Harry交给伏地魔，尽管她从来都不是食死徒，他出现在了法庭上；当他和一个Harry不认识的人在一家餐馆安排了一次私人会面时，他把一大袋金加隆塞到别人手里，然后站起来，突兀地离开了。他把它藏起来了。事实上这很好。Draco站直身子，让他母亲再次靠在阳光下，Harry迷迷糊糊地盯着他，看着他朝房子走去。他的面具不知不觉地从他脸上闪过，Harry知道当他眨眼时他错过了什么。但就在那里。帮助他人的能力，伴随着自我满足和傲慢。  
Harry慢慢地从窗口往后退，在窗户和床之间来回踱步了一会儿，低着头。新的想法上下翻涌，不幸的是每一个都以一个他不知道答案的问题而告终。  
我在他身上看到的都是真的。但是我又看见了多少呢？  
我是否足够爱他，就像他理所应得的那份全心全意的爱情，就像我将与他共度余生一样呢？  
我们之间的爱情是否足以克服他内心关于血统偏见的傲慢？  
Harry停下来揉了揉头发。对Draco下定决心不是件容易的工作，一直都是。也许他对Draco有过的最不切实际的幻想，不是在Hogwarts，或是在他第一次跟踪Draco并试图认清他是什么样的性格时，而是在过去他下定决心的两年里。  
他值得别人的用心。不管Harry为此等待了多长时间，耐心地思考着，这个答案毋庸置疑。  
我是真的想和他在一起。千真万确。我要做的，对我们两个来说，就是在接下来的几天里做一个关于我们之间可能性的诚实的评估。问些他可能不喜欢我问的问题。注意他的所有行为，特别是那些不仅仅是为了维护他自己的名誉而做的那些。告诉他Ron和Hermione对我有多重要，我不能和一个连容忍他们都做不到的人在一起。  
Harry惊慌失措地告诉自己，他没有理由不做那些事。Hermione可能会赞同他的做法。如果他第一次坠入爱河时没有显得很理智，那么他希望他至少在之后表现得清醒一点。  
这不是世界上最舒服的事情，试着发现你到底是不是一个爱情里傻瓜，你的爱情有没有任何基础。但是我想知道这件事。我不会继续以一种在提出信件计划的无意识的方式，如果让我坠入爱河的特质不存在，我也不会简单地爱上Draco。  
当Harry听到房间外走廊里的脚步声时，他笑了。脚步声停了一下，然后继续往前走。可能是Draco看到了扇关着的门，以为这意味着Harry没醒，还没准备好吃早饭。  
同时，如果可以的话，让他尽力来引诱我。他采取的步骤应该能让我对他的了解更进一步。  
*  
当早上Potter下来吃早饭时，Draco立刻感觉到他的变化。Potter常常把头缩进半截，好像他认为头发遮住他的闪电伤疤上就会让任何人都认不出来。他常盯着地面喃喃自语。当他生气的时候，他会瞪着你的眼睛，但在其他时候这种情况并不多见。  
现在Potter直视着他的眼睛，但目光平静，几近乎沉思。他点头回应了Draco的“早上好”，然后坐在他对面的座位上，没有把一点余光分给餐厅的奇观——奇妙的木雕墙壁和一个巨大的漂浮着的金色窗帘。窗帘把餐厅和厨房隔开，只散发出令人愉快的香味。相反，他似乎对观察Draco更感兴趣。  
“你睡得好吗？”Draco问道。他会先彬彬有礼、稳妥行事，直到他弄清晚上Potter的想法发生了什么变化，以及那些变化是否还在他的掌控之中。  
“当然。”Potter说，笑得眼角纹都出来了。Draco不得不克服一直盯着他的诱惑。“我不知道怎么会有人觉得不舒服，床那么软。”Draco不以为然地说：“柔软的床并不是夜晚舒适睡眠的唯一因素。”  
阴影掠过Potter的脸，如此微小，以至于如果Potter的朋友没有习惯于仔细研究他，Draco可以说他们也不会注意到。“那你觉得是什么？”Potter 问着，伸手去够桌子中间那盘水果片。  
谨慎点，Draco。Draco坐在后面，拿起那盘黄油面包，假装没听到这个问题。当然，他想马上回答，不愉快的解释会毁掉他以后任何一个晚上的睡眠，然后他应该详细描述那讨厌的解释。但他认为他现在明白了Potter古怪的举止后的意味，这意味着他必须更加小心。Potter会等着他说那样的话。也许他会开始谈论混血，然后他就可以自由地站起来离开庄园。  
Draco不准备让这种情况发生。事实上，他对自己如何专心地阻止Potter离去感到震惊。  
他在夜里做了一次漫长又沉默的斗争，思考着Potter的最后通牒以及对他的改变意味着什么。具体来说，他已经克服了驱使他做出本能反应的骄傲，他父亲一直说，“骄傲是小剂量的保护，大剂量的毒药。”Draco认为他应该更加注意这个建议——即使Lucius并没有亲自身教。他应该试图更理性地分析Potter内心的需求。  
这对他会有多大影响？说真的？他多年来在公众面前展露得好像他认为所有血统差异都应该被废除，他说他所知道的其他纯血也会做同样的事情，还警告他们说如果他们不这么做，他就会远离他们。他享受与他所允许“说服”他的人进行激烈的辩论，重视他们的一些辩论策略。因为事实上，他也同样会使用它们。  
他想，他曾戴着面具生活，只有私下里在信任的人面前才会卸下伪装。但除了他母亲，他信任的人太少了。他曾虚构过一个妻子，部分原因是他曾幻想自己会找到一个和他意见一致的人，在这个纷杂的世界上给予他安慰。  
但是他没能拥有一个志趣相投的妻子，按照他的标准，他必须承认他不太可能找到一个。相反，他有Potter，他有对他的渴求，而且他有更深的欲望去拓展他们之间的羁绊，而不仅仅是仅限于肉体上的欲望。  
他在过去的几年里花了更多的时间去以人们希望的方式去做事，表现得他们认为他应该做的，而不是表现出他“自然”的方式。这使他开始思考有什么行为是一种纯粹的行为，还有什么是他本性残留的。  
制造药水不需要对纯血有坚定的信仰。也没有参与过Hogwarts战争的人跑来他的治疗院；Draco从来没有关心过他喜欢接纳什么样的客人进入这个地方，因为他们会给他钱，还可能给他一些灵感使他能更快地伪装好自己。和Potter一起在床上根本不需要这些。  
Draco权衡了对他来说实际最重要的东西和他觉得最重要的东西，发现他父亲教给他的关于纯血的信仰是属于后者的。  
至少值得一番努力改变的。Potter可能会像重视最终结果一样重视他愿意改变的意愿。  
Draco眨了眨眼，被这最后几句话所包含的领悟暗暗心惊，接着被Potter在他面前打的啪一声响指吓了一跳。  
“你听到我的问题了吗？”Potter质问道，“你一直坐在那里发呆。我想黄油会在你的手指上融化。”Potter不耐烦的发声让Draco嘴唇一颤——当然Potter可以好好注意他的言行，前提是Draco举止得体——他把放有面包和黄油盘子推开。  
“我想很多事情都能让你睡个好觉，”Draco说，“比如说，不做噩梦。”  
Potter顿了一下，狠狠地剐了他一眼。Draco经受住了他那一眼，尽管他默默地遏制住来自灵魂的畏缩。难怪Potter是一个很好的讯问罪犯的人：Weasley会用他暴躁的脾气吓唬他们，而Potter会在他们还不知道发生了什么之前把他们所有的秘密都挖出来。  
“你也会做噩梦啊。”Potter说，他控制着分寸的话使它变成了一个陈述，而不是一个问题。  
Draco抑制着转变话题，或是对Potter喷射毒汁的冲动。Potter不会伤害你的。就像在过去五年里和你一起吃饭的人中，只有母亲不太可能伤害你。  
“是，”Draco说，“我特意用了无梦睡眠魔药，还借用了我自己治疗院的方便。”  
就这样，Potter微微笑了笑，低头看着他拿的盘子。Draco知道他通过了第一次考验。  
他不知道怎么用言语描述他心里涌动的那种感觉，但它至少说明了一件事。是的，放弃他对纯血的信仰并且努力成为能和Potter和睦相处的那种人是值得的，因为Draco不再深深地陷入到这些信念中，所以抛弃他们并不是巨大的损失。  
而赢到这个奖励，是他做梦都没想过的。  
*  
当Draco把他带到乐器室的时候，Harry无法掩饰他的惊讶和喜悦。  
每个地方都有各种乐器。它们之中的大多数都在保存在大理石材质和银色的底座上，但这一次Harry能理解Malfoy先辈们的做法，因为这是展示这些珍贵物品的正确方法。还有一些用蓝色或紫色的天鹅绒遮盖起来，但它们并不显得过分夸张。Harry漫步在鼓、笛子、钢琴之间，他还发现了一样带有琴竹的乐器，那一定是扬琴——Hermione还曾经上了相关课程试着学习演奏它——一种长颈乐器，类似于顶部有尖头的吉他和竖琴。他在琴旁停了下来，手指轻轻拨动着琴弦，为它发出的声音感到愉悦。  
“你可以命令它自己演奏。”Draco轻轻地在他耳边说。Harry一下蹦了起来；他没听见Draco在他后面走过来，“你想听听看吗？”  
Harry犹豫了一下，但好奇心占据了上风。他从来没有听过麻瓜竖琴手演奏，他的第一反应竟然是，能够自己演奏的乐器很罕见。蠢透了。毕竟他们是巫师，Harry应该知道巫师的竖琴有魔力。“好的，请吧。”他说。  
Draco走到竖琴的架子上，用手指画了圈粗粗的半圆。Harry无法准确地知道他摸到的是哪一点，但他们一定是正确的。因为活泼的，荡漾开的音乐开始从竖琴中溢出，就像是Harry期待的鼓会演奏的曲子。他的脚不由自主地轻轻地拍打着，但他没有试图制止。  
然后Draco转向他伸出一只手。他的眼睛猛地睁大，瞳孔也放大了。他的下巴紧闭着，好像托着不让它掉下来似的。他的手指在空气中绷紧了。Harry喘了口气。是的，Draco当时是一幅完美的欲望图，但，看在上帝的份上，他也不用深呼吸吧。  
“和我跳一支舞？”Draco低声说。  
Harry打了个寒噤，最后决定让Draco看看他的鸡皮疙瘩。Draco的瞳孔放大了。Harry依次握住他的手指，看着它在空气里缓慢前进，最后他的指头轻轻落到Draco的手上。奇怪的是，Draco仍然一动不动，直到几息静默之后，Harry才明白他的意思。  
“好。”他说。  
Draco使劲一拽，Harry跌跌撞撞地朝他走来。他在最后一刻设法把绊脚变成了平稳的一步；他在傲罗训练中也经历了同样的事情，尽管拽自己的舞伴应该不是舞蹈的前奏。他抬起头，盯着Draco的脸，确保了他的表情无懈可击。与Draco如此亲密是令人窒息的，是的，但是如果他认为这样简单就可以让Harry动摇，他应该在做梦。  
Draco低头看向Harry。他的鼻孔翕张，好像他想记住Harry的气味，或者讨厌嗅到其他人的气味。噢，他一定很喜欢他所发现的，因为他的嘴角掩着懒散的，掠夺性的微笑，他沉浸在舞里。  
Harry在放任自己前，回忆起了之前可怕的圣诞舞会。从那时起，他变得学会更加优雅，也学会了如何遵循指令。他笨拙地随着Draco的脚步拖行了一分钟左右。然后他开始欣赏他们的舞步，他们在地板上以一种轻松随意的方式前后摆动着旋转，滑动和拖曳，Harry认为，舞步看起来专业得足够任何人来观赏。  
他没有太多时间去思考舞的整体观感，因为他沉迷于看着Draco的脸。Draco的手黏在Harry背上的凹陷上，每次他把Harry压得更紧，嘴巴都颤抖起来。他的另一只手搂着Harry的肩膀，手指轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。Harry可以看到气流有节奏地穿梭在Draco的微微分开的嘴唇与这些手指。他的眼睛里看不见别的了，就像一只猫被火迷住了一样。  
但是这一次，Harry是火。  
又或者是，他们之间闪闪发亮的性张力，随着他们滑过的地板的每一个转弯，伴随着竖琴的音符的每一个火花，而变得越来越高。Draco的舞跳得不够近，Harry感觉不到他的存在，但那诱人的贴近效果是一样的，就像Harry在摸索着穿过黑暗的房子时所感受到的那种感觉。他知道如果把臀部向前压，他会兴奋起来的。  
至少我感觉好极了。因为他会感受到我的。  
Draco舞动着，仿佛外面的世界已经消失了，仿佛Harry是他通常带来的商业交易或争论的所有焦点。这时，他的嘴已经张开了，Harry可以听到他嘴里的呼吸声，他发出一种嘶哑的声音。他的头发蓬松地垂在头上，没有乱蓬蓬的，而是主人没有精心照料的。Harry知道这是第一次，至少对他来说，他从未见过Draco如此不注意自己的外表。  
竖琴的音符扫过最后的节奏，然后停了下来。Draco也停了下来，站在乐器室的中间，盯着Harry的眼睛。为了保持自己的呼吸正常，Harry感到肺里有一种要窒息的感觉。  
Draco弯下腰，嘴唇离Harry的嘴唇只有一英寸左右的距离。紧张的气氛越来越浓，Harry甩了甩头。他可以告诉自己，他是对跳舞感到头晕目眩，当时他已经向后转了一圈，向前转了一圈。但当他从Hogwarts毕业时，他就已经不再自欺欺人。他颤抖着，努力地抵抗住亲吻的诱惑。  
然后他摔了一跤，因为紧张就像是一根绳子，把他拉到Draco身边，他想吻得足够疯狂，什么都不在乎了，用搭在Draco脖子上的一只手抹去了Draco所有的犹豫。  
Draco发出了一个惊讶的声音，很好。但更棒的是当Harry用他的舌头使他没办法说话。啊，天哪，他已经忘了Draco的舌头是多么急切地探寻；忘了当他在激烈亲吻他的脸时，他的手是怎么逐渐向下移动起来的。他怎么可能已经忘了呢？  
Harry向前伸出腿，脚后跟紧紧地缠在Draco的膝盖上。Draco踉跄着保持平衡。Harry又拉了一下，他们于是倒在地上，Harry在上面。Draco可能抱怨地嘟嘟囔囔，但是当Harry把手放在他的肩膀上，细致地舔了舔他的牙齿，他呻吟着投降，顺从地张大了嘴。  
Harry终于往后退了一步，闭上眼睛，细细品味着他们之间的宁静，Draco的胸膛在他手底下的感觉，和嘴里的不属于他的味道。  
*  
Draco静静地躺着，颤抖着。他把手掌平摊在地上，默默地乞求着地心泥土的力量。他需要它，因为此刻他根本没有任何意志力不把Harry翻过来沉入地心。  
但他对和男人之间做爱还不够了解。和女人做过是一回事，但Draco并没有详细研究过润滑咒，他意识到他需要它。让Harry在他们第一次上嘲笑他是他绝对不能接受的。  
再说，他还没有受够诱惑。如果他能耐心等待，挑逗Harry，引诱他主动献出自己，就像他挑逗他接吻那样，那就值得了。  
Harry的身体向他扑来，告诉他世界上什么都不重要了。尤其是Harry坐在后面，让他的屁股接触到Draco的下腹。  
Harry似乎明白了，因为他咯咯的笑传到Draco的耳朵里，然后他从他身上滚开了。Draco舔了舔嘴唇。至少Harry从侧面瞥了他一眼，证明他还是小心翼翼的。  
所有这一切都只来自一个吻。Draco拒绝接受现实。他只需一个吻就能让女人们兴奋不已，通常是她们想要他，而他负责满足她们的欲望。他至少得在他准备好之前摸摸她们的乳房，或者看到她们的头发散开，这是他开始的暗示。  
Harry没有长头发，真遗憾。但是他提出了挑战，他的眼睛又一次直视着他，带着讥讽的笑容，仿佛他在想他昨天要求Draco做出的所有改变，这些都远远弥补了Draco的遗憾。  
Draco设法站起来，双手平放在地板上，膝盖一点一点地抬起来。当他挺直腰板时，他仍然尴尬地弯着腰，但Harry快速地瞥了一眼他的下腹，突然开始自己走得更磕磕绊绊。Draco想，那是应该的。他不想Harry太容易顺从，但也不想和他疏远。  
“那么，我想一会儿见。”Harry的声音令人欣慰地有点喘不过气来。  
“一会是有点久。”Draco说，暗示着一个很爽的，长长的手淫。Harry的瞳色变深，直到Draco认为他们可能会有他们的手纸在地板上。但随后他屏住呼吸，冲出了房间。  
Draco慢慢地回到自己的房间里，脑子里已经想着他要用什么形象来让自己兴奋起来：Harry在舞蹈中紧握着双手，身体紧锁在紧张的气氛中，感觉像是在颤抖地抵抗，而他的眼睛却闪烁着一团黑暗的火焰，Draco认为这两样东西都会让他被欲火烧死。  
只有你能做出改变。只要你是唯一有耐心的人。


End file.
